marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-7090
Earth-7090 '''is an alternate reality created by CureKurogane, its official name being the '''Marvel Megaverse. Even though it has some similarities to the current Earth-616 universe, most of the characters have slightly altered backstories and most of the characters are originals created by CureKurogane exclusively made for this reality. This universe is mostly known for the New X-Men series. Comics 'Current ' *'New X-Men: ' In this series, the original X-Men have gone their separate ways after an incident occurred as well as wrongdoings and failures leveling up in the team as well as tensions between the members. Years had passed and Professor Charles Xavier still feels there's hope and used his telepathic abilities to track down a group of mutants that most of them happen to be graduates at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. He finds Gabriel Worthington, the son of Warren Worthington, III aka Angel and Salem Jones-Whistler aka Black Warlock to help him bring together mutants to protect New York City from any threats. *'The Mighty Spider-Man:' In this incarnation of Spider-Man, we focus on high school junior, Peter Parker who gets bitten by a radioactive spider at the Oscorp Laboratory, giving him amazing spider-based abilities. After his Aunt May was murdered by a burglar, followed by his uncle Ben's words of wisdom, Peter takes up the strength to become Spider-Man to take on different villains and protect New York City. 'Future Series' *'Thunderbird: ' The series takes place in this universe where Tommy Wilson, younger brother of Sam Wilson a.k.a. Falcon, discovers that he is a mutant who can control thunder and lightning after he gets caught in a bind against Doctor Octopus and the Avengers. Prompted by his best friends, Tommy becomes Thunderbird, the guardian of the stormy skies and uses the advantage to use his powers to protect New York. *'The Jewel Knights:' This series takes the form of a 'magical girl/magical boy' genre. The series follows three best friends: Asante Kinuthia, Ryuugo Aodo, and Melissa Hartland, who discover the three mystical gemstones that represent three holy elements: Lighting, Water, and Heart. When they were attacked by a dark sorcerer named Thorn the Conquerer, the three stones react to the three's bond within each other and transforms them into the magical Jewel Knights. *'Stealth Archer Hawkeye': Taking place in the events of The Mighty Spider-Man, Clint Barton left the Avengers and has been away from the public eye. After hearing about Spider-Man joining the Avengers to battle against the H.Y.D.R.A., Clint decides to return to the hero business, using his arrow skills to take on criminals in the streets of Brooklyn where he encounters painful memories of his childhood and even the loss of his adoptive father, Harold Barton. (Rated R for adult content) *'Spider-Man: Miles Morales': In this rendition of the Spider-Man series, 18-year-old Afro-Latino, Miles Morales was bitten by a radioactive spider, giving him the same abilities as the original Spider-Man, in which he is a big fan of. But after his father, Jefferson Davis was killed by a group of criminals, Miles decides to take on the mantle of Spider-Man under a new name, the Onyx Spider and began taking on criminals. While facing other issues such as racism, drugs, suicide and more, Miles set his eyes on taking down Wilson Fisk (Earth-7090) the leader of the Royal Blood, and the young hero soon encounters a mysterious ally, The Winter Soldier. (Rated R for adult content) Residents 'The New X-Men' *Gabriel Worthington / Archangel *Salem Jones-Whistler / Black Warlock *Ameisha Watkins / Khione *Ryouichirou Yoshida / Sunfire *Rina Yoshida / Stargirl *Cameron Raymond / Poseidon *Jenny Huang / Psylocke *Reinhardt Holzhauer-Marx / Geostrike † *T'Chesa / Wild Child *Christanna Locke / Krystal *Raquel Vasquez / Multiplex *Charles Xavier / Professor X *Scott Summers / Cyclops *Jean Grey / Marvel Girl *Ororo Munroe / Storm *James Howlett / Wolverine 'Thunderbird' *Tommy Wilson / Thunderbird *Sam Wilson / Falcon *Darlene Wilson *Jefferson Wilson *Justina Escavado *Dutch Hoffman *Celia Powers *J.R. McIntosh *Loki Laufeyson 'The Mighty Spider-Man' *Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Ben Parker / Spider-Ben *May Parker † *Harry Osborne / Nova *Norman Osborne / Iron Patriot *Gwen Stacy † *Tony Stark / Iron Man *Steve Rogers / Captain America 'The Jewel Knights' *Asante Kinuthia / Jewel Knight of Lightning *Ryuugo Aodo / Jewel Knight of Water *Melissa Hartland / Jewel Knight of Heart 'Stealth Archer Hawkeye' *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Barney Barton *Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow *Sam Alexander 'Spider-Man: Miles Morales' *Miles Morales / Onyx Spider *Rio Morales † *Ganke Lee *Jefferson Davis † *Aaron Davis / Prowler † *Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier Trivia TBA... Category:Realities Category:CureKurogane Category:Earth-7090 Category:Unfinished